


Are They With You?

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Twitter Drabbles [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement, Bouncy castles, Childishness, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: “Aren’t they with you?”Glancing down to his side he was met with an annoyed looking middle-aged woman. His eyes swept over her for a moment, taking in her tapping foot and the hands on her hips before he looked back in the direction of the idiots she was no doubt referring to. Lifting his cup to his lips he hid his smile by tasking a long sip.“Nope.”
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Twitter Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Are They With You?

**Author's Note:**

> Another super fun one to write. RIP Tsukki. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

“Aren’t they with you?”

Glancing down to his side he was met with an annoyed looking middle-aged woman. His eyes swept over her for a moment, taking in her tapping foot and the hands on her hips before he looked back in the direction of the idiots she was no doubt referring to. Lifting his cup to his lips he hid his smile by tasking a long sip. 

“Nope,” he finally replied, seeing the woman’s demeanor falter from angry to confused as she stuttered, stumbling through words until she was able to coherently reply to his bland response to her question. 

“Oh, I thought… Nevermind. Do you know who they are?” she pressed, obviously not believing him. 

“Nope.”

Crossing his arms across his chest her flat out ignored her now, not bothering to spare her a glance or a respectful reply. It was rude, he knew that, but he honestly didn’t care. Not when the idiots were having so much fun. Even if it horrified him as much as amused him, he was glad to see them getting along. 

Inside the bouncy castle, which had been long abandoned by children who didn’t appreciate it, Akiteru and Daichi bounced around in their socks. They would go to separate corners, leaning on their knees as they stared each other down with failed ‘serious’ faces before hopping as fast as they could forward. They’d meet in the middle and try their hardest to knock the other down without touching, using only their bounces and hops as attacks. 

They were a good several feet away from where he stood but he could hear their guffaws and giggles anyway. They were ridiculous and he’s honestly surprised they haven’t broken the thing yet. But he’d be damned if he also didn’t admit that it was oddly cute, especially the way Daichi belted out unfiltered laugh after laugh, completely relaxed and uncaring about the world around them for once. 

“Alright, thank you,” the woman grumbled after a few more awkward moments of standing by his side.

“Mhmm,” he hummed, taking a fake drink from his glass and keeping his eyes forward as her eyes bore holes into the side of his head. He was beginning to break out in a cold sweat when she finally walked away. 

Once she was out of earshot he released the breath he’d been holding with an audible whoosh, tension leaving his muscles in an instant. He’d been so sure for a moment that she was going to call him out on his bullshit lie. Thank god he avoided-

“Kei!”

Flinching at the shout that carried across the park like a bullet his eyes snapped to the waving figure of his brother. They were leaning out of the opening of the castle, Daichi holding their sweater to keep them balanced as they wildly tried to get his attention. 

His head began to shake as his eyes swiftly turned from them to the angry lady, who whipped around to look back at him like an animal stalking its prey. Her head turned so fast he flinched, the unnatural movement scaring the hell out of him, a terrified “geh” falling past his grimacing lips. He stepped back as she swung her body around and stepped toward him. 

“Come join us!” Akiteru called out, unknowingly having painted a bullseye on him.

“Shit…” he muttered as he set his drink down on a table and sprinted for his car, only half worrying about being tackled by the woman on his quest to avoid her and her wrath.


End file.
